Connected
by The-Moonlit-Muse
Summary: Ty Lee liked to link people with objects.


**Just another idea that has been floating around my head. I got most of my inspiration from stories where Ty Lee can see auras and linked people with colours so if it's a bit similar to other stories, you know why.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

Ty Lee liked to link people with objects.

* * *

Ty Lee associated Azula with blood.

Azula was like blood for the very reason that she is needed. Her opinion is valued and crucial, much like the very liquid that keeps the body alive. When she has a task, she never falters and will never be deterred.

However, blood can also cause fear. If you take it away, you will have nothing. Like the blood that stains the battlefield and hands of many, Azula will always leave a mark.

* * *

Ty Lee also associated the fire nation princess with roses.

Azula is the epitome of grace and beauty. The rose will always stand out in a field of flowers, overshadowing those who think they can stand a chance. Like the rose, Azula is surrounded by thorns. Only those who are truly foolish will be pricked and only those who are truly foolish will think they have a chance of keeping up with Azula. Unlike the rose, however, Azula is not perfect and like the rose, she will eventually wilt.

Ty Lee also found it ironic that she associated roses with Azula because roses also symbolise love and that is something Ty Lee will never associate with Azula.

* * *

When she was a kid, Ty Lee linked Zuko with a lion cub.

The first time she met him was when she went to play at the palace with Azula. She saw him playing with his mother and immediately knew he was a lion cub.

He was still growing and still learning all about the world and didn't show that much potential. He had yet to grow any teeth and his claws were never sharp enough to kill or even injure an opponent.

Even so, he was content and was happy to stay as he was. Like a lion cub, he was happy and playful and unaware of the struggles the world had in store for him.

He was naïve.

* * *

When she saw him after his exile, Ty Lee reconsidered and decided the fire nation prince was like fire.

Those who were not careful were burned. Burn marks sting and do not heal quickly and this was why Ty Lee was absolutely sure Zuko was fire.

Fire symbolised rage and Zuko was full of it. His anger was one of the reasons he kept on going and the fury he had was similar to that of a fire raging through a forest.

Fire is also unpredictable and hard to control. It never stayed the same and always changed its path.

After he joined the avatar, Zuko changed into a different flame. Whereas before he was destructive and harsh, he changed into a softer and gentle flame. He changed into a flame that brought warmth and comfort and hope.

* * *

Iroh, Ty Lee decided, was the rain.

It fit his personality perfectly. Rain represented sorrow and Iroh would be lying if he said his life was all sunshine and daisies.

The rain also brought on sorrow. It could create floods and despair and could destroy life. It could destroy just like how Iroh destroyed the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

Ty Lee supposed that ,if you thought about it, the rain could be connected with storms and as such, be connected with thunder and lightning. People had many views on storms however everyone knew storms were fierce yet somehow captivating. It described Iroh perfectly.

There was one fact that everyone acknowledged: everyone depended on the rain.

* * *

While the rain could destroy life, it could also preserve it.

Rain was water and water was essential. It could be used to quell raging fires and gave life to people, flowers and animals alike.

Rain was water and like water, Iroh was adaptable. Despite everything that had happened in the past, Iroh was ready to start over. Rain was water and water could be used to purify.

Iroh was soothing and serene. He had a calming effect on people and was overall a positive person.

The rain promised new beginnings.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai was a hard one. Ty Lee had never actually met him and could only link him with something based on stories and rumours.

She linked him with darkness.

It was horribly cliché but it was true.

Ozai used fear to control people. Most of that fear came from the unknown.

Like the darkness, he hid many secrets and hid from many. Ty Lee was an optimistic person yet even she couldn't find any redeeming qualities. How could she?

All she knew was that he had locked away all the good and light in him and couldn't come back. He would just disappear. The darkness had embraced him and he was in too deep to even dream of pulling away.

* * *

Ty Lee didn't even have to think for Mai. She was undeniably connected with steel.

The first reason was because steel was gray. It was a dull colour associated with cloudy days and gloomy weather. Gloomy was the perfect word to sum up Mai.

The second reason was because most of her weapons were made from steel. Weapons were made for fighting and Mai only found interest in fighting. She was quick and sharp and could be absolutely terrifying when she wanted to. Steel was also cold and Mai was undeniably so.

However, though she could be cold, she wasn't heartless because she loved others and could still feel.

* * *

The avatar was most certainly the wind.

Many would have thought that he would represent light or something cliché like that but Ty Lee firmly believed he was connected with the wind.

The wind represented wisdom and peace and despite his moments of immaturity, the Avatar was definitely not stupid and detested violence. The fact that he was technically older than he looked didn't really help.

The wind was also air. Like water, air was a necessity and just like air, the Avatar was essential if the world was to emerge from the dark times of despair.

However, the wind was not always sweet and gentle. It could be fierce and conflicted. Ty Lee could tell sometimes when she met him in battle that his life was not problem free.

The avatar represented peace and hope and happiness and playfulness and wisdom.

He represented freedom.

* * *

The cute kid from the water tribe (Sokka, was it?) was a bit hard but in the end, she decided he was the sun.

She couldn't really explain why. It was just a feeling.

First of all, he was energetic and funny and brimming with confidence. He was fun to be around and was missed when he was gone. Also, he had a will of iron and was stubborn. He also seemed quite logical and liked to base things on science and wasn't the sun linked with science?

Ty Lee doubted her decision a little (a lot). Out of everyone she had met, he was the one of the few who she couldn't understand as well as she should have.

* * *

His sister, however, was a different story. She had few encounters with her and even those were brief. Even so, she had a grasp on her personality. In the end, Ty Lee connected her with a lioness.

Lionesses were protective creatures and nurtured their cubs with love and care. From what Ty Lee had seen of her, the girl was in fact quite motherly and kind. She was also a strong girl who, like her brother and friends, possessed a strong will.

However, Ty Lee also thought the girl was a bit strict. Out of all her friends, she was definitely the one with the most common sense and perhaps the only one who actually knew the definition of responsibility.

Ty Lee was going on a whim here but she also assumed the girl had her moments of immaturity. After all, there was no way anyone could be the mature one all the time.

* * *

The blind one who could bend rocks was the one she knew the least yet she was also the easiest to be connected.

The girl was obviously linked with rocks and the Earth.

Again, it was quite cliché and didn't take a genius to figure out why.

She was, to put it bluntly, a tomboy. Everything from the way she acted to the way she dressed practically screamed it.

She seemed to love being on the ground and was practically coated in dirt.

Did she need any more reasons?

* * *

Ty Lee liked to link people with objects because it helped her understand them. It helped her see that everyone was connected.

* * *

 **Well that was harder than I thought. I honestly didn't know what to do for half of them and I had the most trouble with Sokka. Have I missed anyone out? I don't think I have. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes and please leave a review. Bye.**


End file.
